Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a vehicle lamp using the light emitting device.
Related Art
In a related art, in order to reduce the thickness and size of a vehicle lamp, a vehicle lamp that uses a planar light emitting body such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) panel as a light source has been suggested (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-150887
Typically, a planar light emitting body such as an organic EL panel has a flat light emitting surface. Accordingly, a vehicle lamp using a planar light emitting body tends to be a uniform design.